Can't help myself
by anon azure
Summary: Tooru develpes feelings for Yuujirou... Yuujirou still can't admit his feelings toward Tooru... What'll happen to their complicated affection for each other... YAOI tooXyuu
1. Chapter 1

**Anon notes: **Hi I'm Anon Azure... this will be my first FanFic of Princess Princess... So um... spare me if it's not too good... Thank you... **OH... and I don't own Princess Princess...**

**WARNING: THIS IS STIRICTLY ****YAOI**** BOYXBOY IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI... CLOSE THIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Months have passed since the incident regarding Tooru's sister, everything has calmed down and the princesses were busy with they're duties. There was an announcement that the 'School Festival' will be coming next week and everyone is working hard on their stalls. As for the princesses they don't need to prepare, after all all the have to do is cheer the others to do their best.

"AHHH ANOTHER FESTIVAL!?"

A shout that was heard from the Home Economics room. 

"Calm down Miko-Chan you're making such a big fuss over it..."

The blond princess said coldly to the troubled pink princess. While the blus princess was busy changing to his normal clothes.

"Yuujirou's right Miko-Chan you're makin a big fuss over the school festival. I thought you'd be use to it by now..."

"EASY FOR YOU TWO TO SAY!! BESIDES WILL YOU TWO STOP CALLING ME MIKO-CHAN!! IT'S SO GIRLY!! I'M A MAN FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!"

"But it suits you Miko-Chan... or do you want me to hate you..."

Said the blonde boy and striked a stern look on the pink princess. Mikoto shivered and his mood changed to depressed.

"Mikoto we were just teasing you get a hold of yourself... besides Yuujirou dosen't really hate you... right Yuujirou?"

Explained the Tooru as he went to Mikoto's side and patted his back. While the blond princess just smiled as a sign that Tooru was right, and the blond went to change to his normal clothes.

"why do I have friends who aren't manly as me..."

Mikoto said in a depressing voice. Then the door slid open as their friend the next president came in with an urgent look.

"Mikoto-san... you have a phone call it Megumi-sa..."

Before Sakamoto could finished his sentence the pink princess was nowhere to be found.

"Mikoto hasn't changed... when it comes to Megumi-san... From depression turn to a light of hope..."

Said the blond princess as he came out with his proper clothes on and Sakamoto and Tooru nodding their head in agreement to Yuujirou's observation.

"Anyway... Thanks for your hard work... Oh and Arasida-san said you guys will be recieving a title... a name of a jewel or gem if I remember correctly...So rest well tonight..."

The clock was already seven at night. Everyone was expected to be at their dorms. Tooru was about to return to the 'P-Room'. When he his eyes were covered with smooth hands. Hands that felt like it belonged to a girl.

"You didn't think I'd let you go without me did you?"

Tooru turned around and saw the blond boy's face close to his, the blond boy gave him a friendly smile. Yuujirou's hands were on top of his shoulders Tooru froze for a while. Then when he was back to his sences, he took the blond's hand and said with a smile.

"Sorry... I almost forgot... and didn't you say you were gonna take a bath?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot... Okay sorry you go on ahead... see ya Tooru..."

The blond turned around and made his way to the showers _Exclusive For Princesses _and Tooru watched the blond boy disappear from his sight before he made his way to the P-Room. Tooru laid on his bed reading a comic, but somehow his mind was somewhere else.

The door suddenly opened and the blond boy came in his hair still wet from the shower and a towel over his shoulders. Tooru watched the blond boy searched for a clean shirt. Tooru closed his eyes for a while until he drifted into sleep. 

"Tooru..."

Yuujirou called out but he turned to see Tooru fast asleep. The blond approached the sleeping boy. He took the comic book that was on the boy's hand and placed it on the study table. Then he leaned towards the boy's face and gave a light kiss on the boy's lips.

"good night... little Tooru..."

The blond whispered and went to turn off the lights and laid on his bed and fell asleep. 

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Anon Notes: **Hey What you think? anyway for any comments, suggestions or violent reactions please don't hessitate to tell me... but please do go easy on me... THANK YOU AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY WORK!

**Anon Azure now signning off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon notes: **Hi I'm back with the second chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload the chapters. I'm making up the story as I go... Also I always have to play the music that inspires me to write this...

**I don't own Princess Princess... **(although I wish I did...)

**WARNING: THIS IS STIRICTLY ****YAOI**** [BOYXBOY] IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI... **

**CLOSE THIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!**

**THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next day Tooru woke up rather early it was only seven in the morning. Tooru yawned after he realized that it was too early. The morning bell wouldn't ring until the next hour. Tooru stared blankly at the window, the sun hasn't come up yet.

"I hope the weather will be good today..."

Tooru thought, but then he heard a soft moan and rustling of sheets. Curious he went near the bed to see what it was. The sound repeated itself and Tooru followed it with growing curiosity. The noise then lead up to the second bed on top of his own. He saw the beautiful golden haired princess sleeping with such comfort that it made him smile just the mere sight of it.

_Thump..._

"What the?!.... What the heck was that?!?!"

Tooru placed his hand over his chest, then once again a soft, gentle moan escaped Yuujirou's soft tender lips.

_Thump..._

"What the?!... There it goes again!... What the heck is wrong with me?!"

The sheets rustled, and Tooru was a bit shocked. Yuujiro, turned around and around until he finally settled facing the spot where Tooru was watching him.

_Thump..._

"What the.... heck is wrong with me???...."

Tooru asked himself while keeping a firm grip on his chest. Tooru was troubled, he looked up again at Yuujirou's sleeping face. He felt the need to be closer to the blonde boy's...face... lips... Tooru felt deeply confused. Then Yuujirou twitched and started to open his eyes slowly.

"Mmmnn... huh? Tooru what are you doing up so early???"

Tooru at this point was stretching and his back turned away from Yuujirou.

"Oh good morning Yuu... I... I... Just thought that I should stretch myself before the stress for today's work... heh heh heh..."

"*chuckle* It's kinda new for me to see you like this Tooru... but still it's good I'm happy for you Tooru... your working so hard lately..."

The day went on just like any other day. They would go around cheering for the clubs and smile at those who'd want some comfort. Mikoto... complaining how much he hated dressing up like a princess, nothing out of the ordinary there.

_I'm tired I think I'll take a break_ Tooru thought as he made his way to the rooftop. Tooru was wearing his normal clothes, the reason was because Tooru's costume got a slight cut on the side. When he told Natasho-sempai about it he freaked and fainted. His assistants asked Tooru to give them the costume for a repair for a while.

Tooru finally reached the door leading to the rooftop. As he opened the door a breeze went by and he saw the golden haired princess gently pushing his hair away from his face, his eyes were closed and the dress he wore looked beautiful on him. Tooru heart skipped a beat, Tooru then held his hand over his cheat tightly.

_What the heck is wrong with me. Yuujiro always wore dresses on our job. I should've gotten used to this*blush*... But Yuujiro... looks really beautiful..._

When the wind died down. Yuujiro open his eyes and saw Tooru. His banks were over his eyes and his hand over his chest.

"Tooru..."

Tooru jumped at the shock and looked up at Yuujirou, whose hair and dress were flowing gently at the soft blowing wind.

"Are you alright Tooru?"

"Me...Oh I'm fine.. Just peachy..."

Tooru felt himself blushing and knew he was talking in a strange way. He then felt a hand over his forehead, which made him blush even more.

"Are you sure Tooru? You look a little pale..."

"N--Noooo I'm fine Yuujiro... ah... excuse me!!!"

Tooru ran down back to the stairs leaving Yuujiro on the rooftop

_Yuujiro's POV_

_Tooru... at least I got to touch your face even just a little... It's so warm and soft... Tooru, I wonder... Why can't I tell you that... 'I Love You'..._

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Anon Notes: **That's pretty much it... Watch out for the next chapter OK?

**Anon Azure now signing off...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon notes: **Hi I'm back with the third chapter so far so good… Thanks to all those who read my stories and I'm really lazy at the moment and having a major author's block, so forgive me for making you guys wait too long. Also in order for me to actually write a story I need a specific background music to get me going. This story has 'Can't help falling in love with you' by A*teens from the Disney original animated movie 'STICTH'… So please forgive my laziness…

**I don't own Princess Princess... **(Although I wish I did...)

**WARNING: THIS IS STIRICTLY ****YAOI**** [BOYXBOY] IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI... **

**CLOSE THIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!**

**THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It has been weeks, and everyone has been busy preparing for the up coming festival. The three princesses would, as always be the main attraction. This year the president decided for a ball to be taken place. Also there was going to be a game that the president refuses to tell anyone, even Sakamoto.

The three princesses were at the school grounds doing their work. They were suppose to cheer all the clubs on school grounds, both outdoor and indoor clubs. No matter how many times they've done this it still tries them out a lot. Since there were suggestively more than a hundred clubs (According to Mikoto's constant complaints).

They just finished visiting the last club of the day, which was the music club. They were rehearsing their music for the up coming festival. As they walked side by side together, Mikoto was deep in thought (probably complaining), Tooru was currently trying to cool himself down from the blazing sun. Also Yuujirou was somehow quiet. This behavior was in Mikoto's favor since no teasing was engaged while they were walking, while Tooru noticed completely the blonde strange behavior.

"Yuujirou is something wrong?"

"Hmm… Nothing, I was just thinking how strange everyone is…"

"Whaddya mean?"

Mikoto asked in a rather sluggish fashion irritating the blonde, making the blonde glare at Mikoto and Mikoto got shivers of fear, while Tooru just sweat-dropped at the side.

"Well… _Miko-Chan_… The clubs were quite busy for the festival…"

"Well… It _IS_ a festival…"

"True… But their kind of working extra hard for _this_ festival… And I don't remember any national festival to be celebrated in this time of year including school festivals…"

"You think there's been some kind of mistake…"

"I'm afraid not… This _IS_ Arisida-san we're talking about… I think he's planning something… That not even Akira knows about it… What do you think Miko-Chan?..."

Yuujirou suddenly asked the pink princess whom was currently still trying to absorb the blow from earlier on. Tooru watched Mikoto and for some reason didn't feel an ounce of sympathy, after all he was used to this.

"_Miko-Chan_… If you, don't pull yourself together right now… I am _seriously_ going to _HATE_ you…"

The blonde princess was _definitely _glaring right at Mikoto. Which made Mikoto think that there _is _something _WORSE_ than hell. Mikoto was trembling when Tooru tapped Yuujirou's shoulder giving him the _take-it-easy-on-Mikoto-he's-too-scared-of-you-right-now_ look. The blonde took a deep breath and turned.

"Mikoto, Yuujirou doesn't hate you… He's just kidding…"

"Yeah… Right…"

"Are you answering back _Miko-Chan_???"

"N-No…"

"Good…"

Yuujirou said smiling ever so brightly at them, which gave Mikoto the goose bumps and this time even Tooru felt himself getting goose bumps. They made their way to the Home Economics room when they were called by Arasida-san.

**Student Council Room…**

"Hello my lovely princesses…"

Arisada greeted while Sakamoto was beside him and the other council members. While the princesses stood in front of him wondering what could this be about this time. Except Mikoto who wasn't curious at all and just wanted to get there, ALIVE. Arisada gestured the princesses to take their seat on the, oh so familiar couch. As they took their respectable seats Arisada also took his seat on the chair in front of them.

"I wanted to let you know about the _'GAME'_ I've been planning for a while now… You see, as I've announced before… There will be a ball and a game… However this game is only for you princesses…"

"What kind of game?"

Yuujirou asked cutting the president at the explanation. Tooru tried or better yet _pretended_ to stop Yuujirou from talking, but a big part of him really wants to know about this mysterious game. Arisada was chuckling a bit before he smiled his _cunning, sly, deceiving and plotting_ smile.

"Well… You're quite enthusiastic about this aren't you Yuujirou…"

"Oh no, not at all Arisada-sama… I just simply want to know about this game you speak of…"

Yuuijirou said smiling the same smile as the president for a short while the room was silent. The people there swore they saw lighting between the president and the western princess, and black auras with the feeling of chaos and power in them. This event scared everyone in that room, most of them swore to themselves they would never speak of this to anyone.

"Well… It's a simple solving game… You princess will have to find a way to open these…"

As Arisada spoke the other counsel member brought in three boxes and gave one to each of the princesses. The princesses took a look at the boxes that were given to them. it was like a treasure box, although this one had a number pad on it the kind you'd find on a cell phone, minus the numbers.

"Each of these treasure boxes has a very special treasure in them… The first princess who opens their box first gets a very special privilege for the up coming ball in a week…"

"And that would be…"

"To have permission to retire on the princess duties for the rest of the festival and instead of a princess during the festival… He shall be the _prince_ for the festivities…"

The blonde and blue princesses were shocked but it was the pink princess who almost gave the others in the room (except Arisada-san and Sakamoto) a heart attack. The pink princess stood in between the president and the two remaining seated princesses with a light of hope and determination in his eyes.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! SO WHERE DO WE FIND THE CODE TO OPEN THIS THING HUH?!" Mikoto said… Screamed was more like it. Arisada laughed at the enthusiasm of the pink princesses while the two others just watched what their other princess was going to do.

"I'm afraid that's the twist in my little game…"

"Eh…"

"It is after all _it is_ a solving game… Therefore I will only give you one clue… Solve it, find it and you'll find the next clue…"

Mikoto scream once again, this time Yuuijirou and Tooru had enough. Both of them grabbed Mikoto forced him to sit down and they shoved a handerchief in his mouth to shut him up.

"Anyway… Here are the clues and this will be the _only_ clues I'll give you…"

Arisada said as he gave them a folded piece of paper with something written on it. The princesses opened the folded paper and read the note.

_~First… __What turns everything around, but does not move? You can find this in you rooms… __…Behind this you'll find the second clue… _

_-Arisada-_

"Good luck princesses… And may the best princess win…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Anon Notes: **EVERYONE THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE YOUR WAIT HAS _FINALLY_ BEEN ANSWERED… THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER… MORE FUN THINGS TO COME… Just pray that I don't get a writer's block again… Anyway thanks for the following people…

**Lord Makura…**

**loretta537…**

**Karichi…**

**fan girl 666…**

**totalnarutofangirl85…**

**mon14mon…**

**Heavens lie is Hells truth…**

**Miss DnG…**

**Slash Superqueen…**

**Galadriel-lll…**

**MysticHatori…**

**Lady Annikaa…**

**Meemo1415…**

**Suki-chan36…**

**SoulSpiritHeart…**

**Anon Azure now signning off...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon notes: **Hi! Here's the forth chapter… Thanks to all those who gave this story reviews you gave me the energy to write this forth chapter YAY for you… Plus NichiChan first answered _'Mirror' _YOUR RIGHT! … YAY! *throws confetti*… Let's see if they figure it out…

**I don't own Princess Princess... **(Although I wish I did...)

**WARNING: THIS IS STIRICTLY ****YAOI**** OR AT LEAST SHOUNEN-AI [BOYXBOY]… IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI NOR SHOUNEN AI... **

**CLOSE THIS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!!**

**THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!!!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

**DON'T BLAME ME!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"ARRRRGGGHHH!!!"

The pink haired princess screamed as he and his companions made their way to their rooms, since the clue suggested that the answer was in their rooms. The blue and golden haired princesses decided to ignore the unusual idiotic frantic of screams and constant complaints. The two just decided to look back at the piece of paper Arisada-san has given them.

_~First… What turns everything around, but does not move? You can find this in you rooms… …Behind this you'll find the second clue… _

_-Arisada-_

"What do you think the answer is Yuujirou?"

"Hm… I know I've heard this riddle before… I just can't remember what the answer was…"

After a few minutes they've reached the hallway where their rooms are to be found. They've agreed to stay in Yuujirou and Tooru's room since Mikoto's room would be _manly_ as he would put it. They've sat inside the room for a half hour now. Mikoto sat on the floor, while Yuujirou laid in his bed at the bottom buck. While Tooru sat in his own bed above the blondes, staring at the ceiling. The three were truly and sincerely bored, Mikoto kept on scratching his head trying to figure out the answer.

"_Miko-Chan _Iif you think to much… You'll hurt yourself…"

"Well at least _I'm_ thinking!"

"What was that… _Mi-ko-Chan_???"

…_Gulp…_

"That's enough Yuujirou… Mikoto is messed up enough… Oh and Mikoto you might want to look at the mirror you hair is a mess…"

Tooru said as _matter-of-factly_ kind of way. While Mikoto nodded and stood up making his way to the wall mirror in the room. At the same time Yuujirou's eyes widen like something big just hit him. Tooru stared at him and nearly fainted with shock when Yuujirou stood up suddenly and ran towards the mirror shoving Mikoto out of the mirror's way making Mikoto fall on his butt in the process.

"Hey! If you wanted to look at yourself so bad, you can have the freaking mirror! No pushing was necessary you kn…"

"SHUT IT!"

Yuujirou shouted instantly getting a silence Mikoto as a result and Tooru following him and now both were staring at Yuujirou as the blond stared at the mirror as if something was going to happen.

"What turns everything around, but does not move? You can find this in you rooms… …Behind this you'll find the second clue… A mirror…"

With that Yuujirou placed his hand on both sides of the mirror and lifted it removing it from its support on the wall. When it was fully removed all three princesses were no staring at a folded paper taped on the wall where the mirror had been.

"YOU DID IT YUUJIROU!" Tooru and Mikoto cheered…

"Ho ho ho ho… Of course… It is I, Yuujirou Shihoudani who has solved it after all…"

"YOU'RE SO AMAZING!!!" Tooru and Mikoto cheered once again…

"Alright that's enough… I fell your love…"

After the cheering of the pink and blue princesses to the blond princess. Yuujirou took the folded paper on the wall and opened it, revealing a new riddle to be solved.

_~AMAZING… As expected from the princesses I chose… Ha ha ha… Now for your second clue my little trinkets…_

_~It is a building where many stories are contained…_

_4 + n 05_

_In the academy is the location you'll find what you seek…_

_-Arisada-_

The three princesses stared at the noted on the piece of paper. Their brains still trying to register the riddle on it. When…

"AHHH!!!! THIS RIDDLE IS HARDER THAN THE OTHER ONE!!! PLUS THIS ARE TWO RIDDLES!!! THAT ARISADA IS PJUST PLAYING WITH US I KNOW IT!!! HE IS SO IMPOSSI……"

Mikoto would've manage to finish his sentence, if it wasn't for the handkerchief that Yuujirou shoved in his mouth to shut him up. Mikoto coughed up the handkerchief and Tooru was patting the back of the pink princess to calm him down.

"What is Arisada-san playing at…"

Fifteen minutes was spent with Yuujirou focusing on the riddle, Mikoto trying to open the his box by force, and Tooru having the first aid kit ready just in case Mikoto hurts himself which will likely happen any moment.

_BANG~!_

And Mikoto was hit on the head with the flat-tipped screw driver Mikoto was trying to open the box. Mikoto fell backwards and as he fell Tooru placed some ointment and a _pink_ band-aid on the bruised area but of course Tooru won't tell Mikoto that the band-aid is pink. Hey Tooru can also play a trick or two sometimes.

"I can't think of anythi…"

Yuujirou stopped and looked at Mikoto then at Tooru then at Mikoto again.

"Cute band-aid Mikoto… And I don't even wanna know what stupidity you did that would result to you having a band-aid on your forehead…"

"What?"

Then Mikoto rushed to the mirror and looked at himself and fainted. (I think his spirit just left) Plus he was mumbling something that sounded like _'Why me?'_ and _'Why don't I have manly friends_ while in his fainted condition. Which the other two paid absolutely no attention to at all.

"I can't figure this out…"

"Hey can I have a look Yuujirou…"

"Uh… Sure"

The sudden small, unplanned touch of their hands made Tooru's heart rush and his face blush. While Yuujirou smiled at the blue princess making the said princess take the paper and turned around for his face no to be seen any longer than it should. Yuujirou chuckled at how shy Tooru was plus Tooru was _cute_ too.

"The answer is South…"

"Huh? What?"

"I said the answer of the _'4 + n 05'_ is south.."

Tooru said his face still blushing while handing the paper back to Yuujirou. Yuujioru momentarily forgot about the blushing boy and took the paper with haste. Staring at the riddle and trying to make sense of what the other princess said.

"Eh? But how?

"If you turn it upside down it spells south…"

Yuujirou turned the paper upside down and stared again.

"Nope don't see it…"

"Come with me I'll show you…"

Yuujirou nodded and followed Tooru to his desk as Tooru took his digital scientific calculator. Yuujirou looked from Tooru, to the calculator simultaneously, still confused and clueless.

"Here type what's on the riddle…"

"Okay… Now what…?"

"Turn it upside down…"

"Hey you're right…"

"It's not obvious on the paper since the numbers were written normally… But when you use a calculator and turn it upside down… The numbers become words…"

"And you know this because…"

"I used to do that a lot when I' bored…"

"You're amazing Tooru!"

Yuujirou praised Tooru and lunched into the blue princess without warning making the fall on the floor with a loud _'thunk'_ sound that accompanied them. Yuujirou apologized and was about to get up. Now Yuujirou was hovering over an intensely blushing Tooru.

"Aren't you cute Tooru-chan…"

"EH~?!..."

Next thing that happened was Yuujirou placing a small kiss on Tooru's forehead. Making Tooru blush even more. Plus when Mikoto was waking up, he was greeted by the scene of the two after all they were in the same room. And then even resulted to a once again fainted Mikoto Yukata, a dazing, not to mention blushing Tooru Kouno, and a chuckling Yuujirou Shihoudani…

'_Oh well… I guess I _did _go a little too far… Next time then… Definitely…'_

Yuujirou thought as he took the paper and scanned the riddles once again.

"Well at least we know that the building were looking for is in the south of the academy…"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Anon Notes: **THANK YOU EVRYONE FOR WAITING!!! I'M SO HAPPY THAT SO MANY HAVE READ MY STORY!!! Sorry it took so long… I had school stuff to do and a I also had a really long 'AUTHOR'S BLOCK'… Seriously, I hate it when that happens… Thank you once again!!! (^_^)

**Anon Azure now signing off…**


End file.
